The Insanity Family
by tropermariko
Summary: The profiles of all my OCs, who I call The Insanity Family, and little snippets of their lives before they became who they were. Multiple fandoms.
1. Introduction

Hello there! I'm sure that the reason you came to look at this is to find out all of the original characters I have. Well, you're right. So, here you can learn ( almost ) everything about my characters. . .a couple which have already debuted here on . A couple is used in a roleplay on Gaia Online, and the rest of them just waiting in the recesses of my mind. . .( though will probably make a appearance sometime soon. Trust me. They escape and I don't try to catch them. )

Since I'm not sure that this type of fic is allowed ( probably not ), there will be small stories at the top before the profile, a small snippet of their life from when they were kids, or a important time of their life. The characters will also be commenting throughout each profile, their words in "quotes", and mine in _italics_. ( Though I wish they wouldn't do it. . .-sighs- )

* * *

Format:

**Name: **Self – explanatory, pronunciation in parenthesis, and the kanji with meaning if of Japanese origin

**Age: **The range in which I usually make them

**Gender: **Self – explanatory

**Appearance:** Self – explanatory

**Alias ( es ): **If they're called something other then their real name, or their nicknames.

**Ability( ies ): **If they have anything magical happen to them, or if they have a ability that's like magic, I'll explain it here.

**Bio: **Their entire past.

**Relatives: **Here I'll list the people that are related to them, and their status ( whether their alive or not )

**Weapon ( s ): **Self – explanatory

**Weaknesses: **Whatever the hell they're weak to, or what their weakness is.

**Rival ( s ): **The people that they feel they have to always compete against.

**Love Interest ( s ): **Their lovers, and people that are in love with them, whether they actually love them back or not. Includes crushes. Maybe.

**Quote ( s ):** What their friends can expect them to say.

**Series: **Wherever anime / manga / game / show / whatever they came from.

**How They Feel About Me:** Like it says, what would happen if they actually met me in real life. . .

* * *

"What? She's actually going to fully describe us? Finally. . ."

"Please be nice. . .

A crack. "She better not make me sound like a prissy girl. . ."

Here there was a chuckle. "That's hard to do. . ."

"Can we just get this over with already. . .?"

"Impatient, aren't ya?"

"Well, this might be fun. . ."

"Like a barrel full of sharks, right?"

A sigh. "You guys be nice. . ."

"Oh, we will."

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?!"

The author, a scrawny skinny girl with short black hair, and glasses sweatdropped. "Oh, boy. . .I hope I'm able to make it to the end. . ."


	2. Mariko Mizuki: Ranma

"Mama, papa, look at what I made in school!"

A little six year old girl with short blond hair clutching a piece of paper ran up to a woman with long brown hair wearing a kimono, and a man wearing casual clothes. The woman laughed as the child hugged her legs. "What is it, Mariko?"

Mariko grinned and held up the paper, a painting of a house clearly showing. "It's our house! See? I even drew us!" she pointed to three stick figures. "Isn't it pretty?!"

The woman, her mother, laughed again. "Yes, it's very nice. What about you, dear?"

The man nodded, though he seemed out of it. "Uh huh. . .it's nice, honey."

The woman frowned, and the feeling of the air changed. Mariko frowned as well, looking between her mother and father. Did she do something wrong?

_Later that night. . ._

It was probably way past midnight, but Mariko didn't care--she _really_ had to go to the bathroom. After she relieved herself, she started to head back to her room, only to hear voices out in the hallway.

"--understand why you have to go, but why now? Mariko just turned six a few month ago. . ."

"I know, but, this is important. . ."

Mariko blinked. It was her mom and dad. . .why were they still up? What were they talking about? She crept to peek around the corner, where she saw her mother and father at the door, her father holding a backpack. She walked out into their view.

". . .Mama. . .Papa. . .?"

They jolted, and turned to her. Her mother shook her head. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I had to pee. . ." she said, looking down. A second later, her hair was being ruffled, and she looked up to see her father, smiling sadly. "Papa. . .?"

"Be a good girl to your mother, okay?" her father kissed the top of her head, then her mother's cheek, and walked out the door. That was the last time either of the two Mizuki women saw him.

* * *

**Name: **Mariko Mizuki, ( 美月 真 里子, _Mizuki Mariko_; beautiful moon, true village child. Pronounced: Ma - ree - koh, Me - zoo - key )

**Age: **16 – 18

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance:** Long blonde hair, either tied back into a ponytail or in a braid; green eyes; the same height as Akane; and a plain outfit, usually consisting of a skirt, and a shirt.

**Alias ( es ): **The Foxy Mariko ( Kuno ), The Reincarnation of Inari – dono ( the fox tribe ), Mariko - sama ( Shiori )

**Ability( ies ): **She changes from a girl to a blonde fox with cold water, and back with hot water.

**Bio:** Mariko was born in Hokkaido, Japan, to Erika Mizuki, and --father's name scratched out by Mariko--. At the age of six, her father left without a word, leaving Mariko and her mother to fend for themselves. Three years later, her mother died of a illness, now leaving a parentless Mariko to her mother's family, who she did not know she had. They moved her from her home in Hokkaido, all the way to Kyoto, where they began her training to learn the family's martial art, Fan Dancing, and to make her basically a servant. She trains with her cousin, Mai, who she hates with a passion because she is always putting Mariko down and criticizing her. ( "WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" ) They are also joined by their younger cousin, Mayu, and older cousin, Minoru. Eventually, however, Mariko gets fed up with her treatment, and runs away at fourteen.

A year later, Mariko finds her way to China, she ( of course ) finds her way to Jusenkyo. Though heeding the warning the Jusenkyo Guide gave her, she fell in, nonetheless, emerging as a yellow fox. After getting over the shock that she now changed into a fox, she left, heading towards a forest near Jusenkyo to train. There, she accidentally meets a fox tribe ( "That reminds me. . .what kind of foxes live in tribes?" _. . .That's like asking why the hell a bunch of monkeys guard a teapot shaped mountain._ ". . .True." ), where they discover her curse and hail her as the reincarnation of Inari, the fox goddess. Mariko denies this, and runs off, unknowingly being followed by one of the foxes, Shiori, who was sent to convince her to return. He wasn't able to, and Mariko ( un )wllingly lets him follow her to Nerima, Japan.

In Nerima, she sets up a fan shop with Shiori's help, and enrolls herself in Furinkan High School. She, of course, meets Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou, and gets caught up in the insanity that was Nerima, from idly watching Ranma's fights on the side, to fighting along side him against the cheerleader Mariko Konjo, to being accused of being Shiori's girlfriend ( "I AM NOT, GODDAMNIT!!" ).

**Relatives: **Erika Mizuki ( Mother, deceased ), Unnamed Father (whereabouts unknown ), Great Grandfather ( age unknown ), Unnamed Grandparents, ( Two ) Unnamed Aunts, ( Two ) Unnamed Uncles, Mai ( cousin, 16 – 18, 舞 _dance_ ), Mayu ( cousin, 15 – 17, 真優 _true gentleness_ ), Minoru ( cousin, 17 – 19, 真優 _truth_ )

**Weapon ( s ):**

_**Her Original Style:** Martial Arts Fan Creation_

Nails and wooden sticks used as needles, paper and wire to bind her opponents, and razor fans

_**Family Style:** Martial Arts Fan Dancing_

Fans that are used to simply hit an opponent, smoke bombs, and a technique that allows masters of the style to change their costume on stage in seconds using a smoke bomb

**Weaknesses: **She cannot swim, and has stage fright, despite being from a family of dancers. She also will not fight unless provoked, or the state of her house is being threatened. She also has a slight temper, and will pretty much hit anyone who pisses her off, or destroys her house. She also can't stand anyone insulting Shiori, as she's protective of him.

**Rival ( s ): **Mai, Mariko Konjo, and on occasion, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi if they think she's trying to flirt with Ranma.

**Love Interest ( s ): **Shiori ( "I DO NOT LOVE HIM, DAMN IT!!" ), Tatewaki Kuno ( after accidentally knocking him out ), Ran--sdfhuiagdsfukas ( "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING?! IF THE OTHERS SEE THIS--!" ) ( . . .-coughs- Um, just kidding on the last one. Really. )

**Quote ( s ):** ". . .My. . .house. . ." ( after it has been destroyed by any member of the NWC ), "Saotomeeeee. . .!!" ( if said martial artist has done something to her, Shiori, or her house ), "Don't call me that, Shiori!" ( being called 'Mariko - sama by Shiori ), "I am not a goddess!" ( when Shiori tells people she's the reincarnation of Inari )

**Series: **Ranma ½

**How They Feel About Me:** She would definitely hate me for killing her mother, and sticking her with her family. Plus, considering all the times I'm thinking about having her house destroyed. . .but, she wouldn't kill me, since she's not that kind of girl. . .thank goodness. . .

* * *

Mariko stared at the author. ". . .Why the hell am I first?"

The author shrugged. "Well, since you're the first major OC I've ever created. . ."

"No, what about that girl in that Naruto fanfic you wrote? The _first_ Mariko?"

". . .What girl?"

"You know what girl!"

"No, what girl are we talking about?"

". . .Stop feigning ignorance."

"How can I stop when I honestly have no idea what you're talking about? And besides, I _swore_ I wouldn't talk about her ever again."

". . .You are _so_ lucky I don't kill you. . ."

The author chuckled nervously. "Um. . .well, next up is Shiori. . ."

Mariko glared at her. "If you do anything to hurt him—"

"Why would I hurt him?! Out of all you guys, he's the nicest to me. . ." she huffed, crossing her arms.


	3. Shiori: Ranma

"Mariko - sama!"

"GAH! Who the hell--who are you, and how do you know my name?!"

Shiori smiled at the blonde girl, Mariko, and stepped out from the brush, grinning. Upon seeing who it was, the girl blinked, and scowled.

"I remember you. . .I think. . .aren't you from that fox tribe, or something. . .?"

Shiori beamed. She remembered him! "Uh huh! I was sent to take you back there!"

The drink Shiori's 'beloved goddess' was drinking was promptly spit out. "WHAT?! Nuh - uh! No way!" she waved her arms in the air. "I _told_ you guys I wasn't coming back--ever!"

Shiori's smile fell. She. . .didn't want to go back? But. . .she was the Goddess. . .! "But. . .you have to, Mariko - sama!"

Mariko shook her head again, sighing. "Look, you look like a nice guy, but I honestly don't _want_ to be a goddess. Heck, I _know_ I'm not one. So, please, just go back to your. . .tribe and leave me alone."

She stood up, turned, and walked away. Shiori, stunned, just watched her for a few minutes. Then, he blinked, and beamed. She was just kidding! "Mariko - sama, wait up. . .!"

After that day, Shioi never left Mariko's side.

* * *

**Name: **Shiori

**Age: **17 - 19. . .ish. In actuality, whatever age he looks in his human form probably isn't his real age. ( Mariko: ". . .How do foxes even count their age. . .?" _. . .You know, I have no idea. . ._ )

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance:** A boy with brown hair and eyes, and a white Chinese shirt and black pants.

**Alias ( es ): **None

**Ability( ies ): **Turns into a human boy with cold water, and back into a fox with hot.

**Bio: **Shiori, surprisingly, doesn't talk much of his past. All Mariko and the rest of Nerima knows is that he used to live near Jusenkyo with the fox tribe, and that's it. He follows Mariko when she leaves the fox tribe after denying being Inari's reincarnation, and accompanies her to Nerima, where he helps run her fan shop while she's in school, and occasionally follows her there to give her her lunch.

**Relatives: **Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father

**Weapon ( s ): **None

**Weaknesses: **Mariko

**Rival ( s ): **Um. . .none, actually. . .Shiori's a nice guy--fox--whatever--and keeps out of everyone's business. . .( unless you count Kuno, but, then again, he's a rival to _any_ boy who has a token female who Kuno's in love with. . . )

**Love Interest ( s ): **Mariko ( "She's the goddess, after all!" )

**Quote ( s ):** "Mariko - sama!", "Mariko - sama's a goddess!"

**Series: **Ranma ½

**How They Feel About Me:** Oddly enough, he's probably one of the few ones who doesn't hate me for anything.

* * *

Mariko and the author stood, staring at how short Shiori's profile was, while said fox was standing next to Mariko, wondering silently what was wrong.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . .Holy crap, Shiori's profile is _short_!" the author said in disbelief. Mariko continued staring, unresponsive to Shiori's shaking.

"Mariko - sama. . .? Mariko - sama, please answer me. . .!"

She responded by falling flat on the floor, Shiori's panicked cries over her. The author turned her attention to them, Shiori running around, worried, with Mariko sprawled on the ground.

". . ." a sigh. "Can we get a medic over here?! Oh, and sorry that the last line in Shiori's story is kind of cheesy; I had no idea what else to write. . ."


	4. Rei: Hunter x Hunter

"Hey there!"

I growled, pissed off at the entire place. Ever since I had appeared at the Hunter's Exam, older applicants had stopped me, telling me that the Exam was no place for a girl like me. Well, it wasn't as if I was the youngest ever to participate in the Exam! The minimum age was ten, and I was fourteen. I had every right to participate in the Exam! But still, here was another person trying to convince me to leave. Well, I had it!

I whirled around, ready to give the guy a piece of my--

I stopped in mid mind - rant once I saw the person who was trying to talk to me.

. . .On second thought, never mind. I'd let the next person have a piece of my mind. This guy was kind of cute. He had brown hair, although it looked a lot more like blonde--what was that color again. . .? Oh, yeah! Goldenrod. That was his hair color. And his eyes--I had never seen the ocean before, but after seeing him, I could swear that I did.

. . .The ocean is blue, right? Or were those pictures I always looked at were wrong. . .?

"Hellllloooo. . .?"

I blinked, and the blushed slightly, as the guy lowered the hand he used to wave at me. Oh. Dear. Crap. Was I turning out to be one of those stupid, self - absorbed girls at that prison they called school?! Oh, hell no was I going to be that. No way in fucking hell. In an instant she went from dazed little kit to grinning predator. "Hello there. . .sorry about that; just. . .musing on how all these people here think I shouldn't be here. . ."

"Oh?" the other guy's brow rose. "Why would they think that?"

"Eh, I dunno. . .something about how a girl like me shouldn't be here; I tuned them out after the second guy. . ." I shrugged. "I'll show them what I can do once this starts. . .name's Rei, b they way."

"I believe you can." he smiled, and, for some reason, it reminded me of a smile I saw long ago. . . "And it's nice to meet you."

A moment later, the sound of a large gong echoed throughout the place, and I saw a couple of people, including myself, rub at their ears. Growing up with foxes had honed my sense of sound, and that gong hurt slightly. A man came from. . .somewhere after the gong had died down. "The entry for the Hunter Exam is now closed! With 557 applicants, we can now begin! Find a partner, and then come up here to get your number! The odd applicant who does not have one will be disqualified!"

There was a pause, before everyone started scrambling for a partner. After being knocked over several times, I was just about to attack everyone, before feeling someone grab my wrist, then drag me through the crowd. "Oi--"

The protest died off, however, once I saw who it was. "It's you!" It was that boy I had been talking to just before the Exam started. I hadn't gotten his name, however, since there wasn't any time.

"Uh huh. Let's hurry before we're one of the last ones. . ."

"Yeah!"

It turned out that were was actually one of the early ones. Standing behind the judge, we both placed buttons with a large number 13 on our persons, watching as eventually the number of people in front of us dwindled, until only one was left, looking devastated.

"You! You're disqualified!" the judge shouted, and the remaining entrant slumped over, then walked off, dejected. The judge turned to the rest of us. "Now, let's get stated with the Exam!"

I grinned, then turned to my partner, who was smiling slightly. "We're gonna pass this Exam!"

He nodded. "Yes, we are. By the way, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my name is James."

"James, huh? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I said, then we high fived each other.

Little did I know that the complete opposite was going to happen after the Exam. . .

* * *

**Name: **Rei ( formerly 'Mikan' )

**Age: **20 - 21 ish

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance:** Long pink hair clipped on one side, and gold eyes. Wears a short gold kimono that's longer in the back, a crimson obi tied with a black strap that looks like a large butterfly from behind, and white shorts. Looks to be about sixteen to eighteen - ish, but is really about twenty to twenty - one - ish.

**Alias ( es ): **Mikan ( James )

**Ability( ies ): **As a member of the Genei Ryodan, aka the Phantom Troupe, she obviously knows how to use Nen. She is a Conjurer, able to summon a Nen fox in a blink of an eye. She calls this ability 'Supernatural Vixen', and the fox Shi - chan.

_Pretty Pet_ - Shi - chan is materialized as a fox the size of a house cat. In this form Rei usually carries him around, and he acts like a pet.

_Destructive Vulpes - Shi - chan is conjured as a larger fox, the size of a lion. Rei usually uses this form to get around nearby places._

_Maniacal Kitsune - This is Shi - chan's largest, and most deadly form. Rei likes to use this form to kill her opponents, usually by cloaking him with In, and then having him bite the head off her opposer._

**Bio: **Rei's biological parents are unknown. She was found by a family of foxes near Meteor City, and was raised by them. When she was five, however, a group of hunters killed her fox family, and was given to a family to raise. However, she hated it, rebelling against her adoptive parents. At fourteen, she heard about the Hunter Exam, and so she ran away to take it ( as you've read above ). She passes, and, with her newfound friend, James, learns the basics of Nen, and eventually gets invited to James' house. When she arrives, however, she learns that his father is none other then the hunter who had killed her family--and, James is the one who asked him too. Angered, she unleashes her Nen on them, and, thinking them dead after the attack, runs away.

A few months later, she finds herself in Meteor City again, and meets a pre - Spider Uvogin. Soon afterwards, they meet with Chrollo, and become part of the Spiders. When Uvo is killed in YorkNew by Kurapika, she swears to get revenge on him for killing Uvo.

**Relatives: **Biological Mother and Father ( Unknown ), Fox Mother, Father, and Siblings ( Deceased ), Adoptive Mother and Father ( Whereabouts Unknown )

**Weapon ( s ): **Her Nen fox, Shi - chan, and occasionally her own fists

**Weaknesses: **Her past, Uvogin, Nobunaga, and James.

**Rival ( s ): **Phinks, and James

**Love Interest ( s ): **James ( believes him dead, however ), Uvogin ( because he found her )

**Quote ( s ):** "His name is Shi - chan!" ( when her Nen fox is called an 'it' ), "Time for dinner, Shi - chan!" ( when about to kill someone )

**Series: **Hunter x Hunter

**How They Feel About Me:** She'd kill me without hesitation if she ever found out she didn't actually kill James.

* * *

". . .I didn't do what?"

". . .Oh, crap. . .!"

"He's _alive_?"

"N - now let's c - calm down, R - Rei. . .!"

"HE'S FUCKING ALIVE AND YOU NEVER _TOLD_ ME?!"

"AAAH!" the author cried, ducking behind Mariko and Shiori. "Don't kill me, please. . .! I need to live. . .!"

"Oh, you'll live, alright; just not in the way you intended. . .!!!"

"He's gonna be in the next chapter. . .!"

Rei froze, and the author peeked out from behind Shiori and Mariko. ". . .You promise?"

The author nodded frantically. "Uh huh. . .I'm pretty much going in the order I made you all. . ."

". . .Fine. I _guess_ you get to live. . .at least until I know you're not joking. . ."


End file.
